The Early Days
by Cobalt the Spix Macaw
Summary: You know the story of how Linda and Blu came to Rio, but what about before they came to Rio? Read on as you see how Blu and Linda's relationship go on during their early years,
1. The First Day

**The Early Days**

"Can't I have one?" A young Linda said, her tone was soft spoken and pleading.

"Sorry sweetie, but you know your father would never allow It." her Mom; Kirsten replied. Honestly, she didn't see any problem with her daughter's request, but her husband just wouldn't deal with it.

Linda frowned. "But Mom, most of the other kids have one." She countered.

"I guess you're just not most kids Linda." Kirsten said sadly.

Linda lowered her head in sadness. Her mother walked over to her and kneeled down before she lifted her head with a hand.

"Hey don't be so down. Look, I'll try to convince your father one last time." Kirsten said trying to enlighten her only daughter.

Linda smiled, but she knew that this would be no different from their earlier attempts. "Thanks Mom."

Satisfied with Linda's appreciation Kirsten looked at the clock. "Speaking of which your father should be home soon and dinner will be ready soon too."

"Can I go outside and walk around while I wait?" Linda asked politely.

"Sure Linda, just do go where you know you aren't supposed to be." She warned.

"Don't worry; I won't." Linda reassured her mother.

"…and be back before dinner." She added.

Linda nodded towards her mother before she grabbed her coat. She then opened the door the outside world and walked out.

It was well into the winter in Moose Lake, Minnesota. The sun's bright shining rays failed to penetrate the thick clouds, but it was still bright enough outside to provide the usual daylight.

Linda walked among the snowy streets as she was engrossed in her thoughts. She was very intelligent for someone her age and she got good grades in school. However, she wasn't very social and therefore had very few people to really talk to. Linda also noticed something that many kids had that she didn't and that was what she'd always wanted for the whole year. A companion or in other words: a pet.

"Hey, four eyes!" A voice called out to Linda, snapping her out of her thoughts. Linda looked around to see a familiar face wave to her from across the street.

It was Cynthia, of course the daughter of the town's mayor as well as the most popular kid at the school they both attended. She was also of course a spoiled brat who liked talking to who she herself considered was below her though it was usually just to show off anything she had.

Linda rolled her eyes at the mention of her nickname. "Four Eyes" was just about as unoriginal as you could get and calling someone that name just because someone wore glasses was uncalled for. Linda tried to just ignore her but the spoiled girl was relentless as she walked across the street and stop right before her.

"What do you want now Cynthia?" Linda asked. From here she noticed the small cage Cynthia was carrying but it was covered.

Cynthia put on a devious smile before she replied. "Oh I just wanted to show you what my daddy got me just the other day." She said uncovering the cage she held

Linda looked on as she saw a small bird inside the cage which looked back at her upon the uncovering. She couldn't help but smile as it happily chirped.

"Oh wow its a Cyanocitta cristata." Linda said identifying it correctly by saying it's scientific name.

"No it's a Blue Jay" Cynthia corrected her confused by Linda's nerd talk.

"That's just it's scientific name." Linda said with matter-of-fact tone that Cynthia disliked.

"Blah blah blah" Cynthia teased with her hand. She should've expected the nerd to call it like that. "Anyway this pretty little bird was quite expensive and for what Daddy paid for it and it's all mine." She said greedily.

"What's the little guy's name?" Linda asked.

"Eh, I don't know I need to think of the perfect name." Cynthia explained. "It needs to be perfect like me." She boasted.

"Right….." Linda said rolling her eyes again.

"I think I'm going to use him as my show and tell project next week for school." Cynthia said "Maybe you could use a pet for your show and tell project too." She implored Linda as that's what most kids did.

Linda looked down for a second.

"Oh wait I forgot. You don't have one." Cynthia teased as she laughed making Linda feel a bit worse.

The conversation was broken up at the sound of a car horn. Cynthia looked up to see her dad in an expensive looking car. "Quit talking to your friend and get in the car Cynthia!" Her dad ordered. "We must get home for dinner." He said.

"Sorry to cut the conversation short four eyes, but I and my little birdie must leave." Cynthia said. "We're having Filet Mignon for dinner." She added as she climbed into the car and rolled down the window so she could finish her sentence. "It was quite the expensive meal" she said as the car drove off.

Linda shrugged off the statement as she didn't really care for the riches and expensive life Cynthia lived.

As Cynthia got in the car and left she once again went back into her thoughts. She wished she had someone or something that she could say anything to that wasn't a parent. She wanted something that wouldn't judge her and put her down like so many other people had. She wanted something she could actually care for and vice versa.

Suddenly a truck with the label "Exotic Pets" sped one past Linda and towards a nearby intersection. The light was red, but the driver of the huge truck wasn't paying attention and reacted late. The sudden stop of the truck caused the back to come open and from it a single crate was thrown right onto the sidewalk Linda was currently on. The truck then drove off not knowing it just left one of the crates it once carried.

Linda watched it all unfold surprised about what just happened and looked at the crate not too far from where she stood. She could hear a faint noise coming inside. Tempted by it; Linda walked over to it and examined it before she finally opened it.

There she laid eyes on a small blue baby sized bird that was all by its lonesome. Linda noted the fear in its eyes as it also bore a frightened look on its face. Linda carefully and slowly put her hands inside not wanting the leave the poor bird in the cold. As her hands grew closer to the animal; the bird grew even more frightened as it went into a corner and closed its eyes, making small noises Linda knew it meant it was really scared.

"It's okay." Linda said, her voice soft, but backed with confidence. "It's okay" she repeated along with a hush for extra effect. She finally had the bird in her hands and slowly, she pulled it up towards her face. She continued holding the bird in one hand and used the other to stroke the feathers on the back of its head. The bird seemed to be relaxed by both Linda's words and her stroking as it stopped making its frightened squawks.

Linda looked at it in the eyes as it looked back.

"I'll take care of you." Linda said as she drew it in by the side of her face near her ears and promptly nuzzled the baby bird.

The bird felt safe in the little girl's hands and realized she wasn't going to do any harm. It smiled back to her knowing it's comfortable.

Linda then walked on the way back to her house, where she knew there would be a small conflict.

Upon reaching her house; Linda saw her father's car parked outside so she knew that he was home by now. She took a deep breath before entering the home along with the bird she had just gotten.

"Mom…..Dad?" Linda called out to tell them it was her. "I'm home." She added.

The sound of voices coming from the living room caught Linda's attention and slowly, she walked in. There she saw her mom and her dad sitting by the active fire place which provided the bulk of the warmth inside the house.

"Linda! You're just in time for dinner." Her mom said before she noticed the small bird within her hand.

"What is that?" Linda's dad; Eric asked strongly. His voice was deep enough to almost make the bird frightened again.

Linda looked down at the bird that was concealed by her hands before looking back at her parents.

"Uh….it's a bird." Linda answered a bit nervously. She knew where this conversation would be headed.

"You know I don't like having wild animals in my house!" Eric said. "Now throw it out." He ordered her daughter. His mood was anything but positive.

Linda's smile instantly disappeared. "But Dad, it's just a baby." Linda argued. "I can't just throw it away." She added. The young girl didn't care what her dad told her at this point. She already told the bird that she'd take care of it so she would protest to the bitter end if she had to.

"I always wanted to have a pet anyway, so I think now it's the perfect time for me to get one." Linda explained. Eric however frowned at her insubordination.

Kirsten frowned at the situation. She then whispered something in her husband's ear in which he actually smiled at.

"Hmph! Fine!" Eric said gruffly. "You can keep the darn animal." He said. Those words made Linda smile greater than she ever had in her entire life so far.

"But you must keep it in check." Her dad warned. "I don't want to see any…..various messes on my floor." He added before he got up and headed into the kitchen.

"What did you tell him?" Linda asked her mom.

Kirsten smiled. "I just told him if he allowed you to keep a pet; I'd bake him a triple chocolate pound cake for dessert." She said adding a wink towards her. "It's my secret weapon." She whispered. "Now come on and eat dinner."

"Okay but what do I feed a bird?" Linda asked guessing the little thing must be hungry by now.

"Hmmm." Kirsten thought. "You can probably just feed it some fruit we have until I buy some proper bird food. Okay?"

"Okay." Linda said as she took placed the bird on a nearby flat table near the fruit bowl. Linda then took out an apple and cut it in multiple slices which she placed in front of it. The blue bird looked at the fruit and then back to Linda. It was a bit confused about what she wanted.

"Go on." Linda said softly. "Eat."

The bird then pecked at the fruit getting small bits of apple in its beak before it consumed it. It looked happy with its treat afterwards so Linda could tell it was satisfied.

She then left it alone nearby the fireplace while she ate dinner.

Later that evening; Linda came back to see that most of the apple was gone. She smiled warmly as she picked it up again. "Good birdie." She said softly.

"So what are you going to name it?" Her mom asked her coming in from behind. Her dad as usual was always the last one to finish eating.

"Hmmm well from what I can tell; I think it's a boy bird and since he has blue feathers, I'll name him Blu." Linda explained. At least it was a memorable name.

"That sounds like a nice name Linda." Her mom encouraged. "Now I think it's about your bed time. Remember, you have school tomorrow."

"Yeah I know." Linda replied looking at the bird in her hands.

The young girl then went to her room where she sat Blu down on her dresser before she begun to search for her night clothes.

"I can't believe I finally have a pet!" Linda said excitedly. Blu watched her as she went about the room frantically. She went into another small room and closed the door so Blu wouldn't have to see Linda without any clothes on. Shortly though Linda came out with her clothes she slept in.

She let Blu come into her hand again before she shut off the light; the only illumination was from the lava lamp that she had on top of her dresser at well. Linda got into her bed and placed Blu right beside her.

"We're going to have so much fun together and you'll get to see a lot of people at my school when I present you for my Show and Tell project." Linda said before she yawned and laid her head down a pillow.

Blu slowly went over near her head and placed himself comfortably next to her head. There he began to sleep peacefully alongside her.

To Be Continued

**A/N: So there you have it guys. What do you think? This chapter is mostly exposition but things will get more interesting as this progresses. Please Review!**


	2. Cheese and Sprinkles

**Chapter 2: Cheese and Sprinkles**

**(Hey guys! Remember this story? Hopefully you do. Here's a update so enjoy) **

Linda moaned as she attempted to turn off her alarm. The constant ringing had instantaneously woke her up from her pleasant dream world and brought her back to what was reality. The young girl pressed the off button to the alarm before she sat up in her bed to rub her eyes.

As her vision began to clear; Linda took her glasses from the nearby nightstand and put them on. Afterwards, she glanced down at Blu who still slept peacefully on her pillow. Smiling down at her new pet; Linda carefully got out of the bed as to not wake the small blue chick up.

As Linda prepared for the school day, she wondered how Blu would be all by himself. Her school obviously didn't allow pets in under normal conditions and both of her mom had to work in the morning. The idea of leaving Blu home with her dad didn't sound too good despite the fact he let her keep Blu. Linda knew of her Dad's strong dislike for animals though she never knew why exactly he hates them. She mentally noted to ask him that as hot water showered splashed onto her face.

After Linda had finished her daily routine, she walked back into her room. She was surprised to see that Blu was up. The blue macaw sat on top of Linda's bed, his eyes innocently staring back into hers. The human girl smiled before walking over to Blu where she prominently picked him up.

"Good Morning Blu!" Linda said scratching right under his chin. Blu cooed softly as she did so and closed his eyes. "Let's go get some breakfast. " She added as she was walking out of her bedroom with the bird perched on her arm. Blu nodded as he too was getting hungry.

Linda and Blu went to the kitchen where they saw Kirsten had been preparing some breakfast.

"Hey! Mom!" Linda said sitting down. "What's for breakfast?"

At the moment she asked, the toaster instantly clicked and toast came popping out from it. Kirsten reacted quickly and caught the toast on a plate. Although Blu was surprised, Linda was only half surprised at this as her mom had done this before.

"How about your favorite cereal?" Kirsten answered with a question. She reached into the cabinet and brought out a box labeled 'Fruity Krunch'.

"Yeah!" Linda said excitedly. It was her favorite cereal brand after all.

Kirsten smiled before she fixed a bowl of the nutritious cereal for her daughter. She looked at the clock before she looked placed the cereal bowl in front of Linda.

"Well, I have to go to work." Kirsten said grabbing her keys, jacket and walking to the door. "Are you alright with walking to school? You know your dad can always drive you there or you can ride the bus."

"Nah, I'm okay with walking." Linda admitted. "It isn't too long a walk anyway."

"Okay if you say so." Kirsten replied. She was halfway through the door before she remembered to say something else. "Oh, and keep Blu inside your room before you leave. I don't think he should be wandering around the house without anyone but your father here."

"Mmm-hmm." Linda said distracted as she fed Blu some of her cereal. He seemed to like it as much as she did.

After her mom left; Linda started talking to Blu about what she was going to do for her Show and Tell project that was due soon.

"You know what Blu?" Linda said which earned her a curious look from the chick. "I have no idea what breed of bird you are." She said. Linda only had certain knowledge of birds so she wouldn't know every bird exactly. "I'll have to figure that out in the computer lab." Linda said.

Blu only tilted his head wondering what a computer was.

"Well, I better go to school now." Linda said to Blu. She picked him up and nuzzled him on her face before she went out the door.

Now alone; Blu began to scan his surroundings. He walked over to the edge of the table. Thoughts began to stir in his head.

"Maybe I can do it this time…..Maybe I can fly." Blu thought.

The blue macaw opened his tiny wings and prepared to fly. Upon looking down at the floor, Blu had second thoughts as fear from the incident that happened back in Rio not too long ago.

"I can't do it…I can't!" Blu bailed and cowered with fear. He stepped back into the bowl of cereal Linda had left behind and spilled the leftover milk onto the carpeted floor.

Just then Eric walked into the kitchen to get himself something to eat. He looked down at the stained floor before looking at the chick that made the mess. His face instantly showed anger.

"Argh! Stupid bird!" Eric said angrily. He quickly grabbed a stain remover bottle from a cabinet and a towel.

Blu had a guilty look on his face as he saw the man scrub away at the mess he made.

"You haven't been in this house for 24 hours and you're already causing me trouble!" Eric said angrily. Eric got up after getting the stain out and walked over the table Blu was on.

Blu looked at Eric in a way to say that he was sorry, but Eric was a bit too blinded by rage to see. He grabbed the chick in his hand which lacked the gentleness that Linda had.

"That's all you good for nothing animals are good for!" Eric continued as he walked through several different rooms. He stopped in the room where the clothes dryer is.

Eric opened the door to the machine and tossed Blu and before closing it. The circular see through door provided a nice view of the helpless bird inside.

"Now stay put." Eric smiled at Blu as evil thoughts began to form inside his mind. Eric contemplated whether or not to turn on the dryer. Maybe it would actually be fun to see the little bird take a ride in the dryer machine.

Blu,who had his wings pressed against the drier window and made a frightened sqwak. Looking back at Linda's dad with that grin made him shiver.

"I wish Linda were here."

* * *

Linda sat in the computer lab of her school as recess was in session. She had begun her research on her Show and Tell project. She immediately began looking up what Blu's species. After a bit of trial and error she finally found it with the help of a site that specialized in Avians.

"Okay, Blu is a Blue Macaw bird." Linda said giggling at the coincidental name that she gave to her pet and moved on. She looked up many other things such as its habitat, diet and behavior. However, Linda was surprised to see the blue macaw's conservation status.

"Blue macaws are an endangered species?" Linda repeated from the information that was on her screen. She was surprised to see that she owned a rare species. Maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea to use Blu as her project after all. Or maybe it would earn her so much needed popularity points.

As Linda was lost in her thoughts; a voice immediately brought her back to reality.

"Hey, Four Eyes! Spending time in your natural habitat?" Cynthia said from behind Linda.

"Uhhh no actually….I'm done here." Linda said quickly exiting out of her window and shutting off the computer she was on.

Cynthia laughed before looking at Linda's notebook which was filled with writing as well as a few pictures of a few birds of blue macaws. It immediately perked her interest.

"So what'cha got there? Why are you looking up on birds? Are you using this as your show and tell project? Are you copying me!?" Cynthia barraged Linda with questions.

"I have to go." Linda said quickly grabbing her things and walking out of the computer lab.

This awkward behavior earned her a glare from Cynthia. "You fail to realize this Four Eyes, but I always get what I want." She muttered to herself. She added a nice dark laugh to it as the bell rang which meant recess was over.

* * *

Blu sat tirelessly as he remained trapped within the dryer. He had nothing to do or say to himself. He even tried going to sleep a couple of times. Luckily Eric had gotten bored and left without turning the drier on.

At this point Blu thought he had forgotten about him which was kind of a good thing. The chick was terrified of him after all. Blu just wanted to get out of the dryer and get back to Linda. He really missed her soft and soothing voice and her care. Hopefully, she'd be back soon.

Suddenly, the door to the house opened. Kirsten came in exhausted. She had been overworked at her job from the looks of it as she looked like she was having a hard time staying up.

"It may not be Linda, but please get me out of here." Blu thought as he went to the see through. He saw Kirsten walk right by calling out for Eric, but it seemed that he had already gone out somewhere.

Kirsten sighed as her job wasn't done just yet. Or rather her job as a mother wasn't. She had to wash and dry the rest of the clothes so she couldn't rest just yet.

Kirsten sighed as she grabbed the dirty clothes from the clothes basket and started separating them. Afterwards she opened the washer to see that it still had clothes in it. She took the clothes in the washer out and put them into the dryer that she didn't know Blu was in.

Not seeing Blu; Kirsten opened the door and put the clothes in pushing Blu back before he could even get out. He was now trapped with wet clothes inside. He made another sqwak which got Kirsten's attention after she closed the door to the dryer.

"Huh?" Kirsten said looking around for the source of the noise, but seeing nothing she dismissed it. "I must be hallucinating. Wow I really need to sleep." She said turning the dryer on.

Unbeknownst to her Blu was still trapped inside and he started to feel the inside of the dryer become warm and turn. The chick got tossed side to side and trapped within the clothesas the dryer started going into full motion.

"Noooooo!" Blu squawked

* * *

Linda was on her way from school as she walked away from the front gates of the school. Multiple school kids were leaving along with her. The sun was actually shining quite radiantly, but the clouds were coming back really quickly.

Linda thought it would be good to get home quickly as she wanted to avoid bad weather. She also wanted to see Blu again. There was an unexplainable good feeling when she took care of him the way she did earlier.

Upon getting to the park between the school and her house, Linda was stopped by a group of kids. Linda looked to see several she recognized.

The one girl and arguably the BFF of the girl in the center was on the right. Her name was Pricilla. The boy on the right whose name was Richard. Finally, the girl in the center was none other than Cynthia who had an evil grin on her face which Linda didn't find all too comforting.

"Hey Four Eyes." Cynthia and her rag tag group said simultaneously.

Linda wasn't really in the mood so she just kept walking. Pricilla got right in front of her, blocking her way out of the park.

"Oh come on Four Eyes don't be rude." Cynthia said as Richard blocked another way for Linda to run off to. "We just wanted to say hi."

"And you have." Linda said flatly. "Now that we've said our hellos, let's say our goodbyes."

"No!" Cynthia said as she grabbed onto Linda's notebook she had in her arms. She tried to take it from her but Linda has a strong grip on it. "Give me that notebook!" She struggled.

"Hey! Let go!" Linda yelled.

Both Pricilla and Richard both subdued Linda by holding onto her arms as Cynthia grabbed her notebook from her.

"Just stop please!" Linda pleaded trying to break free from Cynthia's goons. Cynthia simply laughed as she read her Show and Tell report. She saw the numerous pictures she had as well as 3-6 pages worth of writing Linda had done in the computer lab.

"Hahaha….You think you'll get an 'A' with this?" Cynthia asked. "What a load of Cheese and Sprinkles."

Cynthia tossed Linda's notebook into a nearby pond. The water quickly soaked up the pages as the book began to sink deeper into the depths of the pond.

"Noooooo!" Linda yelled.

**To Be Continued**

**(A/N: Wow looks like owner and pet alike aren't having a very good day. Find out what happens next chapter in "Show and Tell Day")**

**(Please point out any grammar or spelling mistakes and don't be afraid to review! I love criticism. Also I don't own Rio nor do I own Blu or Linda, but the rest of the things I made up are mine.)**


	3. Show and Tell Day Part 1

**A/N: I still hope you guys haven't forgotten about this story because I haven't! This took a while but I've been busy reading a lot of Rio stories on here. Especially Ricardo the Black Hawk's stories as he has a lot of interesting stories.**

**Anyway, onto the story...**

Linda sighed as she walked through the streets of Moose Lake. The sky above her was just as dark and gloomy as she was. After what had just happened to her in the park though nobody could blame her for her depressed mood. The young girl glanced at her drenched notebook as water continued to trickle from the bottom. The thing that carried her work had been destroyed by one simple action from Cynthia when she threw it in the ice cold pond.

It wasnt as bad as it seemed; even though the majority of her work was destroyed, Linda could remember most of the information she had put down. In short; she could easily replace the work that Cynthia had destroyed. She however, still remained as gloomy as the weather. It wasn't the fact her work was destroyed that made her sad, but because Cynthia always did things like this to her for no particular reason. Cynthia had everything served to her on a silver platter so why would she even bother picking on her?

This was one question that baffled Linda.

"Maybe spending time with Blu will help cheer me up." Linda thought to herself as she got to her front door of her house. She could imagine herself playing with her pet . That alone would melt the stress away from her.

The ten year old girl opened the door to the warm cozy comfort of her home and walked out of the cold outside world just as rain began falling from the gray clouds.

"Mom! Dad! Blu! I'm back from school?" Linda called out signifying anyone that was in the home that it was her. She walked into the living room to see her dad asleep with the T.V. still on.

"Better not wake him." Linda thought laying down her school stuff. She thought she should see what Blu was doing so she began walking towards her room where she thought the blue macaw was.

As Linda left the living room, Eric began waking up. He saw Linda's school bag and immediately panicked as he remembered that he had trapped Blu in the dryer early this morning. He knew what would happen if Linda found out he had abused her pet on the first day.

"Oh no!" Eric said getting out of his favorite chair. He bolted towards the dryer which was still running before turning the machine off and quickly opened the door to the inside of the contraption. Eric didn't hesitate as he grabbed handfuls of still damp clothes out and threw them onto the floor.

"C'mon, where are you stupid bird!" Eric said angrily as he emptied the inside of the dryer. He didn't see Blu inside and looked at the piles of clothes he had made on the floor.

"Hmmm?" Eric muttered when he spotted movement coming from under a pair of his pants. The father was a bit relieved when he saw the blue macaw come out uninjured.

"I'm finally free!" Blu happily squawked. It felt nice to not be trapped with a bunch of clothes. The chick turned around to see the man that put him there in the first place. "Oh, no! Not him again!" Blu thought fearfully. He started to back away from the human slowly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Eric asked. His deep tone put more fear into Blu.

"A-aw-ay f-ro-m y-you." Blu squawked again backing away even faster. The blue macaw didn't want to even think where Eric wanted to trap him next.

Before Blu could get away; Eric grabbed Blu with his hand. "You're coming with me got it?!" Eric said with authority.

Fear overwhelmed the chick's mind as he once again had a firm grip on Blu. In a quick reaction; Blu bit Eric's hand using his small but powerful beak sending a shock wave of pain to Eric.

"OW! You stupid bird!" Eric yelled in anger and pain dropping Blu back onto the floor. He pulled up his hand to his face and examined the small red mark Blu had made on it.

As Eric was distracted by the bite; Blu ran into the living room as fast as he could. He didn't dare to look back at the human that was surely angry now if not earlier. Blu looked onward into the living room, seeing Linda coming from her room.

"Linda!" Blu happily squawked running straight for her.

"Blu?" Linda said confused. She was in her room looking for him, but he was now in the living room. She laid her hands along the floor which the chick promptly ran into. Linda could tell the little guy was scared so she quickly tried comforting him by nuzzling Blu.

"It's okay Blu. I'm here!" Linda said softly.

Eric watched Linda handle the blue macaw. He was amazed as he heard Blu coo softly as he embraced Linda showing he was calm.

Linda looked at her father. "What were you doing to Blu?" Linda asked him. Her tone was a bit serious which surprised her father.

"We were just playing a game." Eric lied trying to explain what was going on but he was caught red handed.

"Mmmhmm." Linda said raising an eyebrow. "Why do you have this strange hate for animals? She asked curiously. Eric just sighed as he didn't want to really talk about it, but he knew he owed his daughter an explanation. The father slumped down on the couch.

"Listen, Linda." He began as he motioned her to sit down beside him. Linda did so, but Blu was still scared of Eric so he distanced himself from him.

"You see; I just can't get along with animals well." Eric said admittedly.

"I already know that." Lina replied flatly.

"Just let me finish." Eric said slightly annoyed that he couldn't get his words out.

Eric told Linda about when he was about Linda's age he got a puppy for his birthday. He thought it was a great gift, but shortly after he got it; the dog bit him in the leg and ran off. There was also another incident when the neighbor's cat clawed at his arm and finally there was another incident at the park when a wild goose pecked at him for getting too close and he fell into the water. Ever since then Eric had a vendetta against animals.

"Wow I didn't know you had it that bad with animals." Linda replied. "But Blu is nothing like that!" She said still defending her pet. Blu nodded along with her statement.

"Yeah, well I beg to differ." Eric simply said looking at the bite Blu made on his hand. Although it was of self defense, Eric still didn't like Blu.

" Just keep that bird away from me and out of trouble." He added while getting up . Eric eyed Blu once more before he left the living room.

"Don't worry Blu. I'm sure daddy will get use to you eventually." Linda reassured her pet.

" Yeah, let's just hope he doesn't kill me before then." Blu thought shivering from Eric's cold stare. He didn't trust her dad nor did he think he ever would.

Blu snuggled against Linda a bit more before the girl put him down onto the living room table.

"Guess I better go ahead and redo my project." Linda said getting herself several sheets of paper and a pencil. She placed herself on a couch seat and pulled up the same table Blu was on closer so she could begin writing.

Blu observed his owner as she wrote her papers swiftly. She was even mumbling what she was writing. Blu looked at what she was writing and then looked back at her as if questioning what she was witing about.

Linda paused and smiled at Blu. "You know, it's funny. Here I'm writing a report about your species when I could just show you in front of the class." Linda said. Her face brightened as she formed an idea. "That's it! I'll show you in front of class for my project. How would you like that Blu?" Linda asked petting his head feathers.

"It would be better than staying here with your dad." Blu squawked in response.

Just then the front door opened revealing Kirsten coming home. She also carried what looked like a bird cage in her hand."Hi Linda, I went to the pet store and bought a cage for Blu." Linda's mom said walking towards them. She then sat the cage onto the table right in front of Blu.

"Oh, thanks Mom! I'm sure he'll love it!" Linda replied happily. At least someone was being nice to Blu.

"Now where did your father go?" Kirsten asked.

"He went into the bedroom." Linda said. She didn't mention the little chat she just had with her dad.

Linda waited for her mom to leave before she stopped writing and turned to Blu who was still examining the cage her mom had left in front of him.

"Wow that's a pretty nice cage." Linda commented.

Blu noticed it looked nothing like the cage he was smuggled in. This one had a swing and a mirror inside it. The chick went inside and played with the little bell that was also inside.

"Hey this is pretty fun!" Blu said fiddling with the bell. He found the noise it made very soothing.

Linda laughed as Blu was being entertained by his new cage.

"Yep! I'm definetly bringing you to class tommorow." Linda said going back to writing her project. She knew that with Blu; she'd get an A after all.

**To Be Continued.**

**Yeah the actual show and tell part will be in the next part. **


End file.
